ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Rune Kodaira
Kodaira Rune (小平 ルネ) is Yamato's best and oldest friend but recent circumstances in the present, have caused a drastic turn of events, resulting in Rune becoming the new and current master of Jealous. Appearance Rune has a fairly regular build for his age but is relatively short in comparision to others, being only nearly half the size of Yamato. His facial features comprise simply of light and fairly long hair, arranged in a very basic manner, and thin-rimmed glasses, to compensate for his poor eye sight. This combination gives him a slightly feminine quality. Due to the present circumstances surrounding his age, Rune spends a significant percentage of time in school, resulting in his typical clothing consisting simply of the uniform that he wears when attending "Senju Academy". His uniform itself is composed of a dark grey/black blazer, that is worn over matching trousers and a white shirt, with only the top button left unfastened. The school's signature crest is embellished onto the blazers left side, formed by a unique insigna surrounded by a border, that are both gold in color. Other components of the uniform include a black tie, with printed golden designs and which is normally worn rather tightly around the neck, a plain belt and a pair of light colored loafers. It is later revealed, that Rune too had a previous incarnation from the 12th century but unusually, his past self actually takes the form a girl. This incarnation was first encountered during the conclusion of Yamato's attack upon the Noble's Residence, bathed 'in the moonlight', wearing an elegant and ornate decorated kimono while holding up an equally elaborate fan. Rune's build and facial features remain relatively the same in appearance but the feminine characteristics, already appearent in his present self, have been further accented. This is demonstrated by the growth in both eyelash and hair length. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with Jealous; the Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the bottom of his right forearm, taking the form of an ornate inward swirling pattern, reminscient of a spider's web. Personality In Rune's first introduction, he is observed as being somewhat insecure and retiring, especially during the occasion that they intially saw Ultimo at the Antique Shop. This situation only served to highlight that he can be quite unaccepting to anything that he considers strange on first inspection, even refusing to believe that the Antique Shop Owner just "found" Ultimo in a crater, up in the mountains. For all these faults, he is also quite curious and intelligent being able to conclude and observe numerous things about the karakuri douji before others, including wondering how Yamato was able to know and say Ultimo's name without even meeting him, and why after Ultimo's hug, Ultimo was no longer dirty. However, he undergoes a significant personality change after a fatelful meeting with Jealous. Jealous' makes a signficant note upon the envy Rune harbours within his heart and during Edile's subsequent attack, it was revealed that the feelings expressed where enough to warrant him becoming Jealous' new master. Rune now appears more confident and cruel ever since the encounter, demonstrated when he made the order to physically trap and restrain his classmates within an artifical "web". He even went as far to threaten to kill the girls, if God Ultimo even considered making use of his Time and Space distorting abilities. However; currently his reasons for going against Yamato has yet to be revealed but it is heavily implied that it is in regards to the history between the pair. Relationships Yamato A very old friend of Rune in the 21st century. Rune has known Yamato all his life and will even lend money to him upon occasion. It seems that Yamato didn't want him and any other his other friends get tied into this 'conspiracy' (as Rune calls it), but apparently, Rune was the first of his friends to get involved. Jealous Gravely injured and desperately searching for a new master, Jealous finds the greatest source of envy within the area in the form of Rune and decided to make him his Master. In recent chapters, they actually appear to get along surprisingly well. Trivia * His appearance and size is a reminder towards Manta Oyamada, the best friend of Yoh, the main character of Shaman King. Category:Characters